


satisfaction survey

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “That’s our advanced birthday gift to you, Kuroo. Sorry, we weren’t able to gift wrap it. His name is Sawamura by the way.”





	satisfaction survey

They were in the middle of their conversation when Kuroo noticed the staff approaching their table. He pauses to look up expectantly, but the polite smile on his face freezes and his eyes go wide for a fraction of a second.

Holy shit, the waiter is handsome.

“Uhm, excuse me,” the waiter -Kuroo quickly glances at his nameplate- Sawamura says hesitantly. “If it’s not a bother, may I ask you to fill up our survey forms?” He’s giving his best customer service smile, all complete with dimples. Kuroo finds himself nodding absently and saying yes.

Sawamura places the survey forms and pens on top of the table and leaves them with a respectful nod.

Kuroo slides a form and pen toward him, ready to begin answering, but stops when Yaku starts saying “That’s our advanced birthday gift to you, Kuroo. Sorry, we weren’t able to gift wrap it. His name is Sawamura by the way.” Beside Yaku, Kai snickers.

Kuroo looks at him confusedly for a moment, before realizing what Yaku meant and laughs, trying not to let his embarrassment show on his face. “Shush, Yaku.”

“But he’s certainly an eye candy,” Kai adds, taking a sip of his drink.

Kuroo brushes the comment off with another laugh but agrees with him mentally. However, they really need to stop talking about it, because he’s sure that while Sawamura is not within hearing distance, he’s probably aware that they’re talking about him.

“Come on, Kuroo. I’ll introduce you to him.” Yaku says, already getting a head start on answering the survey.

“Whatever, Yakkun.”

Kuroo shakes his head and begins answering the survey, dutifully ticking off the boxes under the ‘very satisfactory’ column and even adding a ‘ _Keep up the good job! : )’_  in the suggestions/comments section. The waitress at the register had been friendly, and the waitress who initially served their food promptly heeded his request of having the ice taken out of his drink. More importantly, the food was incredibly delicious, so the ratings he’d given their service and quality are just.

It definitely doesn’t have anything to do with how good looking Sawamura is

After answering the forms, they put it back along with the pens close to the edge of the table. Yaku’s in the middle of his rant about how his professor for his next class isn’t doing his job properly when Kuroo sees Sawamura approaching again.

“Excuse me, are you done answering?” He motions a bit awkwardly to the forms.

Kuroo nods. “Yeah,” and offers up a smile of his own.

“Thank you very much,” Sawamura intones politely as he gathers the forms and pens. He gives them a nod again and starts to leave when Yaku stops him in his tracks.

“Sawamura, that’s Kuroo by the way,” he points at him.

Kuroo feels his face heat up. He risks glancing at Sawamura to see his reaction. He was looking over his shoulder with an amused smile, and Kuroo can only duck his head in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
